nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Source:Macwin.h
Below is the full text to include/macwin.h from NetHack 3.4.3. To link to a particular line, write [[macwin.h#line123]], for example. 1. /* SCCS Id: @(#)macwin.h 3.4 1996/01/15 */ 2. /* Copyright © Stichting Mathematisch Centrum, Amsterdam, 1985. */ 3. /* NetHack may be freely redistributed. See license for details. */ 4. 5. #ifndef MACWIN_H 6. # define MACWIN_H 7. #undef red /* undef internal color const strings from decl */ 8. #undef green 9. #undef blue 10. 11. #ifndef __MACH__ 12. #include 13. #include 14. #endif 15. 16. /* more headers */ 17. #ifdef THINK_C 18. #include /* for CtoPStr and PtoCStr */ 19. #endif 20. 21. /* resources */ 22. #define PLAYER_NAME_RES_ID 1001 23. 24. /* fake some things if we don't have universal headers.. */ 25. #if 0 /*ndef NewUserItemProc*/ 26. typedef pascal void (*UserItemProcPtr)(WindowPtr theWindow, short itemNo); 27. typedef UserItemProcPtr UserItemUPP; 28. #define NewUserItemProc(p) (UserItemUPP)(p) 29. 30. typedef pascal void (*ControlActionProcPtr)(ControlHandle theControl, short partCode); 31. typedef ControlActionProcPtr ControlActionUPP; 32. #define NewControlActionProc(p) (ControlActionUPP)(p) 33. 34. typedef ModalFilterProcPtr ModalFilterUPP; 35. #define DisposeRoutineDescriptor(p) 36. #endif 37. 38. /* misc */ 39. #ifdef __MWERKS__ 40. # define ResumeProcPtr long /* for call to InitDialogs */ 41. #endif 42. 43. /* working dirs structure */ 44. typedef struct macdirs { 45. Str32 dataName; 46. short dataRefNum; 47. long dataDirID; 48. 49. Str32 saveName; 50. short saveRefNum; 51. long saveDirID; 52. 53. Str32 levelName; 54. short levelRefNum; 55. long levelDirID; 56. } MacDirs; 57. 58. typedef struct macflags { 59. Bitfield (processes, 1); 60. Bitfield (color, 1); 61. Bitfield (folders, 1); 62. Bitfield (tempMem, 1); 63. Bitfield (help, 1); 64. Bitfield (fsSpec, 1); 65. Bitfield (trueType, 1); 66. Bitfield (aux, 1); 67. Bitfield (alias, 1); 68. Bitfield (standardFile, 1); 69. Bitfield (hasDebugger, 1); 70. Bitfield (hasAE, 1); 71. Bitfield (gotOpen, 1); 72. } MacFlags; 73. 74. extern MacDirs theDirs; /* used in macfile.c */ 75. extern MacFlags macFlags; 76. 77. /* 78. * Mac windows 79. */ 80. #define NUM_MACWINDOWS 15 81. #define TEXT_BLOCK 512L 82. 83. /* Window constants */ 84. #define kMapWindow 0 85. #define kStatusWindow 1 86. #define kMessageWindow 2 87. #define kTextWindow 3 88. #define kMenuWindow 4 89. #define kLastWindowKind kMenuWindow 90. 91. /* 92. * This determines the minimum logical line length in text windows 93. * That is; even if physical width is less, this is where line breaks 94. * go at the minimum. 350 is about right for score lines with a 95. * geneva 10 pt font. 96. */ 97. #define MIN_RIGHT 350 98. 99. typedef struct { 100. anything id; 101. char accelerator; 102. char groupAcc; 103. short line; 104. } MacMHMenuItem; 105. 106. typedef struct NhWindow { 107. WindowPtr its_window; 108. 109. short font_number; 110. short font_size; 111. short char_width; 112. short row_height; 113. short ascent_height; 114. 115. short x_size; 116. short y_size; 117. short x_curs; 118. short y_curs; 119. 120. short last_more_lin; /* Used by message window */ 121. short save_lin; /* Used by message window */ 122. 123. short miSize; /* size of menu items arrays */ 124. short miLen; /* number of menu items in array */ 125. MacMHMenuItem **menuInfo; /* Used by menus (array handle) */ 126. char menuChar; /* next menu accelerator to use */ 127. short **menuSelected; /* list of selected elements from list */ 128. short miSelLen; /* number of items selected */ 129. short how; /* menu mode */ 130. 131. char drawn; 132. Handle windowText; 133. long windowTextLen; 134. short scrollPos; 135. ControlHandle scrollBar; 136. } NhWindow; 137. 138. extern Boolean CheckNhWin(WindowPtr mac_win); 139. 140. 141. #define NUM_STAT_ROWS 2 142. #define NUM_ROWS 22 143. #define NUM_COLS 80 /* We shouldn't use column 0 */ 144. #define QUEUE_LEN 24 145. 146. extern NhWindow * theWindows; 147. 148. extern struct window_procs mac_procs; 149. 150. #define NHW_BASE 0 151. extern winid BASE_WINDOW, WIN_MAP, WIN_MESSAGE, WIN_INVEN, WIN_STATUS; 152. 153. 154. /* 155. * External declarations for the window routines. 156. */ 157. 158. #define E extern 159. 160. /* ### dprintf.c ### */ 161. 162. extern void dprintf (char *, ...); 163. 164. /* ### maccurs.c ### */ 165. 166. extern Boolean RetrievePosition (short, short *, short *); 167. extern Boolean RetrieveSize (short, short, short, short *, short *); 168. extern void SaveWindowPos (WindowPtr); 169. extern void SaveWindowSize (WindowPtr); 170. extern Boolean FDECL(RetrieveWinPos, (WindowPtr,short *,short *)); 171. 172. /* ### macerrs.c ### */ 173. 174. extern void showerror(char *,const char *); 175. extern Boolean itworked(short); 176. extern void mustwork(short); 177. extern void attemptingto(char *); 178. /* appear to be unused 179. extern void comment(char *,long); 180. extern void pushattemptingto(char *); 181. extern void popattempt(void); 182. */ 183. /* ### macfile.c ### */ 184. 185. /* extern char *macgets(int fd, char *ptr, unsigned len); unused */ 186. extern void FDECL(C2P,(const char *c, unsigned char *p)); 187. extern void FDECL(P2C,(const unsigned char *p, char *c)); 188. 189. /* ### macmenu.c ### */ 190. 191. extern void DoMenuEvt (long); 192. extern void InitMenuRes(void); 193. extern void AdjustMenus(short); 194. #define DimMenuBar() AdjustMenus(1) 195. #define UndimMenuBar() AdjustMenus(0) 196. 197. /* ### macmain.c ### */ 198. 199. extern void FDECL (process_openfile, (short s_vol, long s_dir, Str255 fNm, OSType ft)); 200. 201. /* ### macwin.c ### */ 202. 203. extern void AddToKeyQueue(unsigned char, Boolean); 204. extern unsigned char GetFromKeyQueue (void); 205. void trans_num_keys (EventRecord *); 206. extern void NDECL (InitMac); 207. int FDECL (try_key_queue, (char *)); 208. void FDECL (enter_topl_mode, (char *)); 209. void FDECL (leave_topl_mode, (char *)); 210. void FDECL (topl_set_resp, (char *, char)); 211. Boolean FDECL (topl_key, (unsigned char, Boolean)); 212. E void FDECL(HandleEvent, (EventRecord *)); /* used in mmodal.c */ 213. extern void NDECL(port_help); 214. 215. extern Boolean small_screen; 216. 217. E void FDECL(mac_init_nhwindows, (int *, char **)); 218. E void NDECL(mac_askname); 219. E void NDECL(mac_get_nh_event); 220. E void FDECL(mac_exit_nhwindows, (const char *)); 221. E winid FDECL(mac_create_nhwindow, (int)); 222. E void FDECL(mac_clear_nhwindow, (winid)); 223. E void FDECL(mac_display_nhwindow, (winid, BOOLEAN_P)); 224. E void FDECL(mac_destroy_nhwindow, (winid)); 225. E void FDECL(mac_curs, (winid,int,int)); 226. E void FDECL(mac_putstr, (winid, int, const char *)); 227. E void FDECL(mac_start_menu, (winid)); 228. E void FDECL(mac_add_menu, (winid,int,const anything *, 229. CHAR_P,CHAR_P,int,const char *, BOOLEAN_P)); 230. E void FDECL(mac_end_menu, (winid, const char *)); 231. E int FDECL(mac_select_menu, (winid, int, menu_item **)); 232. #ifdef CLIPPING 233. E void FDECL(mac_cliparound, (int, int)); 234. #endif 235. E int NDECL(mac_nhgetch); 236. E int FDECL(mac_nh_poskey, (int *, int *, int *)); 237. E int NDECL(mac_doprev_message); 238. E char FDECL(mac_yn_function, (const char *, const char *, CHAR_P)); 239. E void FDECL(mac_getlin, (const char *,char *)); 240. E int NDECL(mac_get_ext_cmd); 241. E void FDECL(mac_number_pad, (int)); 242. E void NDECL(mac_delay_output); 243. 244. #undef E 245. 246. #endif /* ! MACWIN_H */ Category:source code